


Мы всегда будем вместе

by Puhospinka



Category: The Others (2001), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Ая и Кэн застряли в маленькой гостинице





	Мы всегда будем вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerdin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/gifts).



> Фик написан на Вайсс-Санту 2019 на diary.ru для Aerdin.  
> Идея взята из фильма "Другие" (2001)

Первый раз Кэн просыпается, когда по крыше грохочет дождь. Жестяные листы скрежещут под порывами ветра, и Кэн недовольно садится на постели. Кровать рядом с ним пуста, и он выходит из комнаты, ориентируясь на далекую полоску света в коридоре.

Когда он толкает приоткрытую дверь, Ая поднимает голову от книги и смотрит вопросительно.

— Дождина, — говорит Кэн, и Ая кивает.

А потом закладывает страницу и убирает книгу. Кэн пытается рассмотреть обложку, но, похоже, на ней, кроме названия и автора ничего нет.

Кэн садится рядом, смотрит на его аккуратно сложенные руки и сглатывает. Сейчас не время и не место — говорить о своих чувствах. Хотя когда у них бывает для этого время и место? Они застряли в этой богом забытой деревушке черт знает на сколько. В гостинице кроме них и древней управляющей никого нет, даже отвлечься не на что.

Порыв ветра кидает в стекло вал воды, отчего рама скрипит и скрежещет, а Ая по-прежнему безучастно смотрит перед собой. Хочется прогуляться, но Кэн представляет себе, каким мокрым вернется, и морщится.

— Можно поужинать, — говорит Ая, и Кэн соглашается.

Они готовят сами — продукты есть, как включается плита — огромный древний монстр, отчищенный до блеска, — им показали. Кэн собирался посмотреть футбол, но телевизор в углу показывает только помехи.

Их с Аей готовку прерывают шаркающие шаги. Управляющая, в черном строгом платье с белым воротничком — наверное, такие типажи сохранились только в Англии, — кладет на стол влажную сумку. 

Из сумки выглядывает длинный хвост зелени, видны очертания чего-то твердого — наверное, сыр.

— Рынок не работает, — говорит управляющая. — Буря, размыло половину города. Если вы куда-то собираетесь, то лучше повременить. Скоро это закончится.

Ая кивает, и Кэн с ним соглашается. В любом случае торопиться им некуда.

Когда они заканчивают с готовкой, а на плите закипает ароматное мясо в соусе, Кэн понимает, что совершенно не выспался. За окном грохочет дождь, и он укладывается головой прямо на скрещенные руки.

***

Второй раз Кэн просыпается от тишины. Большая кровать по-прежнему кажется пустой и холодной. Он шлепает босыми ногами к окну и отодвигает тяжелую штору. Густой белесый туман клубится, не давая ничего разглядеть, оседает каплями на стекле. От стен тянет сыростью, и Кэн ежится.

Ая опять где-то ходит. Как будто ему в этих стенах интереснее, чем с Кэном. 

Он одевается и выходит в коридор. Ая возвышается над управляющей на целую голову, и Кэн ни разу не видел у него такого лица — резкие, угрюмые складки между бровей, заострившийся подбородок. Как будто он угрожает. 

Или ему.

Кэн идет вперед, все ускоряя шаг, а потом Ая и управляющая поворачиваются к нему. На лице у управляющей — досада и легкое раздражение. А Ая сразу же замыкается. Кэн притормаживает, переводит взгляд с одного на другую, хмурится.

— Больше ничем не могу помочь, — говорит управляющая, и в ее голове слышится все та же досада. 

Она обходит Кэна, и до него доносится запах ее духов — таких же старомодных, как все в этой гостинице.

— Что тебе было нужно от нее? — спрашивает Кэн, разглядывая Аю.

За последние годы тот изменился — несильно, но заметно. По крайней мере для Кэна. Стал суше и резче. Красивее. Неровно состриженная челка падает на глаза, и Кэн давит в себе желание ее поправить. 

— Спрашивал об этом месте.

— И что она сказала?

— Ничего интересного.

Рука Аи скользит по плечу Кэна, и это касание отзывается густой пронзительной дрожью. Подольше бы. У Аи такие теплые ладони. Кэн улыбается.

— Чем займемся?

— Я буду читать.

Кэну читать скучно. Но сидеть в своей комнате — тоже. Он выходит из гостиницы, но туман такой плотный, что никакого желания блуждать в нем нет. Когда он захлопывает за собой дверь, то натыкается на внимательный взгляд управляющей.

Кэн идет к Ае, размышляя, что все это подозрительно. В голову лезут истории про десять негритят, но это смешно, их тут всего трое, причем двое — взрослые сильные мужчины, способные за себя постоять.

Ая снова читает.

— Я выходил, — говорит Кэн, и Ая отрывается от книги.

— И что там?

— Туман, — Кэн с отвращением морщится, берет со стола какую-то книгу — «Восстание луддитов: истоки и последствия». Делать все нечего, можно почитать. Хотя Кэн предпочел бы что-нибудь развлекательное. 

Надо будет поискать.

Он заваливается на кровать, подкладывает под голову подушку и принимается за чтение. Через десяток страниц он ловит на себе внимательный взгляд. 

— Ляжешь ко мне? — Кэн похлопывает по покрывалу рядом с собой, почти не ожидая ничего, но Ая вдруг кивает, берет свою книгу и ложится рядом.

Луддиты и их история немедленно уходят на второй план. Кэн бездумно смотрит в одну и ту же страницу, вслушиваясь в звуки дыхания Аи и впитывая его запах. Пальцы нервно подрагивают — очень хочется прикоснуться — может быть, прямо сейчас, его тянет к Ае как магнитом…

— Кэн? — негромко зовет Ая, и Кэн смаргивает наваждение.

— Скучная книга, — врет он. — Не понимаю, как ты это читаешь.

На самом деле нормальная — Кэну случалось читать и поскучнее, а Ая смотрит так, будто видит его насквозь.

— Спи, — говорит Ая, и Кэн послушно закрывает глаза. Подбирается ближе, Ая делает движение навстречу, и Кэн замирает, прижавшись щекой к его руке.

Он действительно засыпает, и во сне ему кажется, что Ая гладит его по голове.

Кэн просыпается от одиночества. Ая сидит за столом и чистит апельсин. Одна штора отдернута. Но за окном по-прежнему белесый туман. Это ненормально.

— Это ненормально, — говорит Кэн и встает с кровати. Ладонь попадает на углубление, еще теплое. Значит, Ая совсем недавно встал.

— Держи, — протягивает Ая ему дольку, и Кэн довольно жует, слизывая с пальцев сок. Он замирает, когда ловит взгляд Аи — тяжелый и незнакомый. Странный.

— Я хочу пройтись, — говорит Кэн. — Возьму фонарь. Или лучше трость. Тут найдется трость?

— Не стоит уходить одному, в такому тумане можно заблудиться, — Ая качает головой, но Кэна накрывает упрямством.

Они здесь уже несколько дней, но только делают, что спят и едят. Неизвестно, когда восстановится связь. Может быть где ловит телефон, надо попробовать.

— Я ненадолго, — говорит он и потягивается. Мышцы приятно ноют. Кэн одергивает задравшуюся футболку и снова ловит взгляд Аи. Тот самый, непонятный. Тоскливый. — Эй, — зовет Кэн, — ты чего?

— Я сам собирался сходить попозже, — говорит Ая.

— Тогда давай вместе, — Кэн оживляется и плюхается на кровать.

Когда Ая устраивается рядом, Кэна уже не тянетк нему, а волочет с непреодолимой силой.

— Ая, — шепчет он в полусумраке комнаты, и Ая коротко выдыхает, а потом прижимается к нему всем телом — и у Кэна напрочь сносит крышу. Он лезет целоваться, но капитулирует под сокрушительным напором Аи, кружится голова, его несет, беспорядочно мотает, и он всхлипывает то ли от счастья, то ли от возбуждения.

Терпкий запах Аи, его волос бьет под дых, и Кэн выгибается навстречу сильным рукам, касание стоящего колом члена опрокидывает в удушающий жар возбуждения. Кэн скулит, когда Ая оттягивает резинку его штанов, высвобождает из трусов член и с силой дрочит ему. И это лучшие мгновения в жизни Кэна, потому что он кончает — и смотрит в широко распахнутые Аины глаза, когда он кончает следом за ним.

Кэну слишком хорошо, чтобы двигаться, и он прижимается теснее, утыкается Ае в грудь и замирает в кольце его рук. Ая легко-легко, едва заметно, целует его в макушку. И Кэн закрывает глаза. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Он просыпается, потому что хочет в туалет. Ая спит рядом, такой близкий и родной, что у Кэна кружится голова от нежности. Когда он проходит мимо окна, ему кажется, будто туман немного разошелся.

Накинув куртку, он выходит из гостиницы. По-прежнему ни черта не видать, но дует ветер, и Кэну кажется, что он слышит голоса. Два мужских, и один женский. Голоса кажутся ему знакомыми, и Кэн хмурится. Странно. Они никого не должны здесь знать.

Он идет на голоса, ветер становится все сильнее, толкает в грудь, словно сопротивляется. А потом в лицо бьет свет фонаря, и Кэн жмурится, закрываясь от него. По ушам врезает женский визг — истошный и отчаянный. Он быстро удаляется, и Кэн пытается бежать следом, но ноги запутываются в жухлой мокрой траве, он спотыкается и падает.

Ладонь нащупывает шероховатую плиту, Кэн опирается на нее и встает. Туман клубится у самых глаз, но если наклониться, то можно что-то разглядеть. Похоже на какой-то памятник… Или мемориал. Буквы и цифры расплываются перед глазами, Кэн сирает липкую взвесь с медной таблички.

Фудзимия “Ая” Ран. Хидака Кэн.

 

Годы жизни. Эпитафия.

Что за бред.

Снова раздаются голоса, мужской звучит уверенно. Кэн прислушивается.

— У тебя просто богатое воображение, милая, дом пустует много лет. — Холодные когти впиваются в брюшину, и Кэн сглатывает. — Когда-то тут жили два гея, один сошел с ума и убил второго. А потом перерезал себе горло, самурай какой-то. Это был самурай? — Неразборчивый женский голос что-то бормочет всхлипывая. — Тебе просто показалось. Хорошо-хорошо, мы посмотрим другой дом. Просто этот продавался уж очень дешево, мы могли бы…

Голоса удаляются, слышится шум отъезжающей машины. Кэн смотрит в туман перед собой.

— Идем, Кэн-кэн, — на плечо ложится теплая рука. 

— Почему ты меня убил? — спрашивает Кэн. Он не злится на Аю, только не на него.

— Я не помню. — Ая берет его за руку и ведет через туман, к яркому прямоугольнику желтого света. — Я пришел в себя, когда ты был уже мертв. Я тебя заколол, когда ты спал. Тогда я лег рядом и перерезал себе горло. 

— Я ничего не помню.

Кэн заходит в гостиницу. Управляющая неодобрительно смотрит на грязные следы, которые они оставляют, разворачивается и уходит. В ярком свете ламп она не отбрасывает ни одной тени.

— Эй, Ая, — зовет Кэн. Тот оборачивается, глядя устало и тоскливо — жадно. — Значит, мы теперь всегда будем вместе?

— Да, — говорит Ая. — Всегда.

Это Кэна устраивает.


End file.
